


More Than Meets The Eye

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Oneshot, Other, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times when Higurashi Kagome swore that her car had a mind of it's own or at the very least was not normal and she was for damned sure going to get to the bottom of it... A series of Inu Yasha/Transformers Drabbles, snippets, and oneshots based off of my joint fic with Bunny-Chan. Rated M to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ulterior Motives

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442698) by [BunnyWK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyWK/pseuds/BunnyWK), [WhisperingKage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage). 



> So this is mainly for me to get the damn little ideas that pop into my head out as I help Bunny-chan work on our Transformers/Inu Yasha fic. 
> 
> Suggestions and prompts welcomed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kagome buys herself a very perverted car...

Kagome had never been one to like cars or  _anything_  that produced a lot of pollution. Her five year stint in the warring states era had greatly affected her views on global warming and recycling. Yet it was at the assistance and begging of her brother that she finally gave in a bought a car.

It was an older one, not the best to look at but she loved it. It got lots of miles to the gallon and was fast. She didn’t know what drew her to it when she was looking over all the cars at the lot. Her brother was trying to get her to buy a SUV yet she refused to do so. She took one look at the rusty old yellow and black car and fell in love.

The  _only_  issue she had with the car was that the seat belt would always hug her breasts far to tight. No matter how hard she tugged on the damn belt it would always fit so snugly against her chest. Also a few times the gears would shift as she rummaged in the back seat and poke her in her crotch. She knew it was more then likely her fault but damn if it wasn’t annoying! Plus she was pretty sure her car  _didn’t_ have seat warms so it really did puzzle her when the seat would warm under her tush and at times seem to vibrate…


	2. Heat Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bee loves to see his little human female sweat...

She groaned as she shifted the seat belt was rubbing between her breasts, which were slick with sweat. As it was it felt over one hundred degrees, far to hot to be stuck inside a car with no working air conditioner. She had stripped down to the bare minimum, her lime green two piece swimsuit, and it was still to hot!

She clenched her hands around the steering wheel in anger as they came upon a red light and leaned back in her seat, arching her back to try and get some air between her back and the seat. She whimpered as her breasts pressed into the warm sticky steering wheel and sat back, the seat belt was even snugger against her breasts.

In fact part of it touched her under boob and if she wasn’t so damn hot she would fix it but she barely wanted to move. Even with all the windows open the heat was unbearable, horrid. She hated it, Souta would pay for making her go out in this heat! She growled pissed off that the air conditioning would choose to break at such a horrid time, yet she deiced that it wouldn’t hurt to try it again.

With hope floating in her eyes her rubbed the dashboard of her car and murmured to the steering wheel, as if speaking to a lover, her lips touching the sticky steering wheel. “Come on baby, work me for me. You can do it if you do I’ll give you a wash down as soon as we get home.” She even sweetened the deal by giving the steering wheel a small kiss.

She knew it was stilly to try and bribe a car, let alone talk to one, but she was desperate. With baited breath she turned the knob for the air conditioner and squealed happily as it turned on. She quickly rolled up her windows and patted the steering wheel happily.

“Oh, I love you so much!” She blinked as the radio turned on and sappy love song came on…odd. She shook her head and started to drive once again making a mental note to take her car into to get a tune up some time later in the week.


	3. Tinkering Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kagome unknowingly gives Bee a hand job. >:3

Kagome had had enough of her demonic car acting up and was determined to get to the bottom of it. With her hair pulled into a high pony tail and in an old white t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts she was read to tinker around with it.

Her brother warily watched her form his spot on the front steps of the house. “Kagome you _really_ shouldn’t mess with the car…” She waved him off with an, “It’ll be fine Souta.” As she made her way to the driveway where her car sat oh so innocently. She rolled her shoulders as if getting ready for a brawl.

She set her hand on the hood almost loving before she opened the hood and blinked staring at the almost brand new looking engine and tubes. “Oh wow, who would’ve guessed you were hiding such a big shiny engine?” She was speaking to herself yet she could have sworn she heard a low clicking reply.

With a shake of her head, the heat was already getting to her it seemed, she began tinkering around under the hood. She had a basic knowledge of what made a car work and in no time she was touching any and everything trying to figure out how it worked as a whole.

She blinked as she pulled her hands away from the various tubes and things that made up the cars insides. "What is this?" It looked like oil yet felt _different_. She really hoped she didn't have a leak somewhere because the oil like substance only appeared after she had messed around under the hood.

With a sigh, mentally admitting that maybe Souta was right, she shouldn’t mess around with her car under the hood not knowing what she was doing, she rubbed the odd fluid off on her shorts. Not caring that it marred them and shut the hood giving it a small affectionate pat. “Sorry about that deary.” She wiped the small amount of sweat that had gathered on her brow and leaned against the hood, blinking as it seemed to vibrate a bit.

Oh dear, had she broken her car?


	4. My Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bee is defended by his human female…

Kagome loved her car, it wasn’t the best looking one nor the newest but she loved it. So when people pointed at it and made fun of it, it only served to piss her off.  With dark angry blue eyes she stomped over to her car, her brother trialing after her nervously.

“Excuse me.” Her voice was curt. The teenage boys turned to her and one of them even let out a low wolf whistle. Looking her over head to toe, she regretted her choice of attire, short dark green shorts and a white tank top. Yet it was hot and her brother wanted to go to the mall.

“Damn baby cheeks where you goin’?” She bristled, resisting the urge to correct their manner of speech and merely cocked out her hip. “To my car, please move.”  With an annoyed huff she stood in front of her nervous brother and waited for them to move.

One of the males leaned on the hood of her car and laughed. “This piece of junk is yours?” She glared, her eyes lighting with anger and a tinge of her powers.

“Yes, that ‘piece of junk’ is mine now get off him.” She wanted to hurt him for touching her car. “Calm yo tits baby face if you want a real ride I can give you one.” Oh that was it, she took a step forward, brushing off her brothers hands as he tried to hold her back, ready to whoop some respect into the males yet paused. She felt a small charge of _something_ in the air and blinked as the hood snapped up, making the boy who had been resting on it tumble to the ground.

With a smirk she moved past the fallen male, who was being helped up by his friends and ushered her brother into his seat before shutting the hood of her car, giving it a loving pat. “You got a problem with my car?” She glared darkly at them daring them so say something, anything. They wisely kept their mouths shut and moved away from her. With one last glare at the now scampering away males she got in the car and smiled happily, patting the dashboard. “That’s my baby.”


	5. On Nom Nom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bee finds he looooooves what the humans call 'gas'

Kagome Higurashi smiled as she sat in the driver’s seat of her car, she glanced at the gas gauge and sighed. With a grunt she put on her blinker and pulled into a gas station, her baby didn’t need gas all that much but when he did he sucked it down, she often wondered if he had two tanks…

She shook her head as she pulled up to a gas pump and turned her baby off. She patted the dash board. “Don’t worry mommy’s gunna take care of you.” With one last pat she got out of the car and grabbed her purse. With dread she made her way into the gas station and dropped around sixty before going back to her car.

She grabbed the nozzle and turned to her car arching an eyebrow as the tank popped open. “Eager little bugger…” She smiled as she put the nozzle in the hole and started pumping in the gas. She leaned against the car and waited for it to fill up.  Once it was full she pulled the nozzle out and placed it back on the pump .With a bump of her hip she shut the gas tank and got back in her car. She smiled as she turned him on and he purred happily.

“I told you mommy was going to take care of you.” With that she pulled out of the gas station and made her way home. Her wallet may have taken hit but at least her car was full and he got a crap ton of miles to the gallon, thank god.

Bee purred happily as the ‘gas’ ran though his system, he didn’t need it to function but damn if it didn’t make him feel good. So what if he indulged in it every once and a while? It made him feel oh so good and made his human female happy to be able to provide for him so it was fine. He just wished she was stop reffering to herself as his 'mommy', he viewed her as many things but his 'mommy' was not one of them. 


End file.
